The Hat
by OwenHarpersGirl
Summary: During a party for the graduating seniors of the Glee Club tragedy strikes and one person's life is left spinning. One-Shot. Warning: Character Death
1. Chapter 1

The Hat

**Warning: Character Death**

It was nine O'clock on a Saturday and the backyard of the Hudson-Hummel house was crowded with members of the New Directions and their families. The Glee Club had wanted to throw a graduation party for the seniors and Burt and Carole had agreed to let them have it at the house.

Everyone was there, Will and Emma, Coach Sue, Coach Bieste, Mike, Tina, Sam, Mercedes, Rory, Brittany, Santana, Joe, Quinn, Artie, Sugar, Puck, Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, and their families. Mike's parents, Tina's parents, Sam's mom and dad as well as Stevie and Stacy, Mercedes' mom and younger brother, Brittany's parents and younger sister, Santana's mother and father, Joe's dad, Quinn's mom, Artie's parents, Sugar's dad, Puck had brought his little sister Sarah, Rachel's dads, Blaine's brother Cooper had flown in, and of course Burt and Carole. So needless to say, the house and yard were packed. But everyone was having a great time.

Kurt was standing next to Blaine, the shorter boy's arm around his waist, as they talked to Cooper about him possibly moving back to Ohio if things in LA didn't pick up.

"What d'you think of that little buddy? If I move back here then you could come live with me while you finish your senior year at McKinley," Cooper said and Blaine's eyes lit up at the thought of moving out of his parent's house.

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Yup, wouldn't it be awesome? The Anderson brothers living together. No rules or responsibilities. Kidding," he added when he saw Kurt looking at him.

"You better be," Kurt replied, "I think it would amazing if you two lived together, but he needs to do well in school cause I need him in New York with me when he graduates."

"And I plan to be there no matter what," Blaine said, kissing Kurt lightly.

"Guys, come on, I told you, Broadway's dead, but then, at the moment so is LA… Kurt? You okay?" Cooper asked, noticing that Kurt seemed to be looking past him which was exactly what Kurt was doing. His eyes were trained over the older Anderson's shoulder and he was staring at his dad. Burt was talking to Sam's father and was absently rubbing his chest every few seconds. Kurt was about to let it go, thinking his dad had been right in saying he was paranoid, when he suddenly saw his dad collapse forward.

"Dad!" he screamed, running over with Blaine and Cooper right behind him. Kurt dropped to his knees next to his dad as Sam's father did the same. Mr. Evans began performing CPR and Kurt heard someone behind him on the pone with 911. It seemed like hours before the ambulance arrived even though it had only been minutes. Sam's dad had gotten Burt's heart going again, but it was a faint pulse. Kurt stood back and watched as his father was loaded into an ambulance and Carole climbed in after him.

"Come on," Blaine said quietly and led Kurt to his car. They climbed into the back and Kurt vaguely registered that Cooper was driving. Everything for Kurt was a blur as they arrived at the hospital and somehow he found himself sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair between his boyfriend and brother. The entire Glee Club was there; every person who had been at the party. They sat in silence for what felt like hours, all hoping and praying for the best. Finally, a doctor walked out and everyone stood.

"Is he okay?" Kurt asked immediately, "Please tell me he's okay."

"I'm sorry," the doctor said sadly, "We did everything we could, but we were unable to save him." Kurt's world shattered. In those few seconds it took the doctor to say those words, his whole life shattered like glass.

"No," he whispered, "No, please no." Tears were streaming down his face as he spoke. He didn't know what to do; he couldn't breathe. Then, suddenly, a strong pair of arms were holding him tightly.

"Blaine," he gasped, "Please, please Blaine, please." He wasn't sure what he was asking for, but apparently Blaine did, for he wrapped his arms around him even tighter.

"Shhh, I know baby. I'm here, I've got you," Blaine repeated over and over again to his distraught boyfriend. Kurt sobbed into the shorter boy's shoulder, desperately gripping his jacket, oblivious to the tears his friends and their families were also crying.

"Would you like to see him?" the doctor asked and Carole nodded.

"Boys?" she asked, but Finn just shook his head, not wanting to see the strong man he called a father like that.

"Kurt?" she asked gently.

"I can't," he choked out, shaking his head.

"Okay sweetheart," she said gently, and then gestured to Cooper to talk to him privately, "Cooper? I don't want them hanging around here all night, would you mind taking them home for me?"

"Of course Mrs. Hummel," he said and she nodded before walking away, Will and Emma following her for support.

"Come on then," he said gently, and led the way out to the car. He climbed in the driver's seat and Finn slid in the other side, while Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel got into the back. The drive back was quiet except for the sounds of Kurt's sobs as he held onto Blaine tightly. They arrived at the house and Finn got out with Rachel as they headed inside.

"Come on baby," Blaine said quietly, helping Kurt out of the car and inside, "Go up to your room, I'll be there in a minute." Kurt walked slowly upstairs and Blaine turned to look at Cooper.

"How are you holding up?" Cooper asked, knowing Blaine had been close to Burt.

"I don't know really," Blaine admitted, "I don't think it's really hit me yet cause right now I know I just need to be there for Kurt."

"Well, if you want to talk, I'm here okay?" Cooper sad, hugging his brother tightly.

"Thanks Coop," Blaine whispered, "I'd better go up and check on him." Cooper nodded his head and watched his brother go up the stairs before collapsing back on the couch. It was going to be a long night.

Upstairs, Blaine laid down on Kurt's bed and Kurt immediately curled into him.

"Don't leave me," he said in a broke voice and Blaine hushed him.

"Never baby, I promise," Blaine said. They stayed like that for several hours, the only sound being the phone ringing once. Kurt cried quietly with his face buried in Blaine's chest and Blaine held him tightly. Kurt eventually cried himself to sleep and it was only then that Blaine allowed himself to relax enough to do the same.

However, a couple hours later Blaine awoke to find he was alone. He sat up and looked around, but Kurt wasn't in the room. He went downstairs and saw his brother passed out on the couch, but still no Kurt. Blaine wandered into the kitchen to get a drink and saw that the back door was open. Puzzled, he steppe out onto the patio and what he saw broke his heart. Kurt was sitting in the grass holding something to his chest and sobbing his heart out. Blaine crossed the grass quickly and dropped down next to his boyfriend.

"Kurt?' he said gently, "Baby talk to me, please."

"I want my dad," Kurt choked out and Blaine's heart broke all over again as he took Kurt in his arms.

"I know baby, I know you do," he said, running his hand up and down Kurt's back. They stayed like that for a while, but eventually it started to rain and Blaine knew they needed to head inside.

"Come on sweetheart," Blaine said as he slowly stood up and helped Kurt up with him. They walked through the back door just as Cooper walked into the kitchen.

"Hey guys," he said quietly, but Kurt didn't reply so Cooper continued, "Was that your dad's?" Blaine looked to see what Cooper was gesturing to and saw for the first time what Kurt was holding: Burt's hat.

"Yeah," Kurt said softly, "He never took it off. I was surprised he didn't wear it to my graduation."

Cooper smiled slightly at this, "Come on; let's get you guys back to bed." Cooper led the two boys back up the stairs and into Kurt's room.

"Try to get some sleep," he said, Carole got in a couple hours ago; she had a lot of stuff to take care of at the hospital." Kurt didn't say anything, but Blaine nodded so Cooper knew they had heard him. Cooper walked out of the room and left the boys alone again.

"Why him Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know baby," Blaine said, "I wish I did, but I don't. But remember sweetheart, he loved you. From the moment I met him and saw you two together I knew that he would do anything for you. You were his whole world Kurt and everyone knew it."

"He loved you too" Kurt said thickly, "He always told me that when you and I started dating that you were officially a pat of our family." Blaine smiled through his tears and kissed him lightly. They would be okay. With time, they would get through it.

Kurt clung to the hat in his hand and leaned back into Blaine's chest, "I love you dad," he whispered/

**How many of you hate me right now? This was so much more different than anything I have ever written before and it is the first ever death fic I have written.**

**I had such a hard time writing this because I wanted to try and get the emotions right. I started this at 2:30am after having an epiphany in a half-awake/half-asleep place. It was like I was dreaming it, but I wasn't totally asleep yet. Then I woke up and knew I had to write it before I forgot.**

**I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you thought!**


	2. Eleven Years Ago Today

Eleven Years Ago Today

It's been eleven years,

Since the towers fell.

People have shed many tears,

For those they knew so well.

Today we remember,

Our family members now gone.

Taken cruelly in September,

Just shortly after dawn.

Friends we now miss,

And will remember today.

We will sit around and reminisce,

About the last thing we heard them say.

It is not a day for hate,

For that is what brought the towers down.

Today we will appreciate,

Those we still have around.

We lay down flowers,

By the bouquet.

To remember the towers,

That fell eleven years ago today.

**So, last year I wrote a poem for the 10 year anniversary of the 9/11 attacks. This year, I decided to do the same. I was only a little kid when 9/11 happened and I live in Canada. But I think that no matter how old you were or where you lived, we were all affected by the events that happened that day.**

**Mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, husbands, wives, partners, cousins, friends, grandparents, neighbors, colleagues, the guy down the street you waved to each morning, the person who came into your café to get a coffee each morning, the person who you might have met if 9/11 hadn't happened, but now you never will.**

**I think we need to be thankful for the people in our lives and the things we have everything, but today especially. So many people are mourning for loved ones that they're never going to see again, so today I think we need to remember those who are lost, but also appreciate those we still have, and cherish every day with them.**

**RIP the victims of 9/11. They will never be forgotten.**


End file.
